Changes
by PD Transformed
Summary: ON HIATUS; Rewritten for Bloody Midnight. Naruto and Gaara's demons have been stolen from them by a mysterious man and they are transformed into girls. And for the icing on the cake: Sasuke and Lee fall for their new forms. Will love prevail? Or wither?
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is Bloody Midnight. Happy...ermm...Valentines day? ^^;

-PD

**Chapter 1 – Good Morning Naruto-chan**

A pair of bright blue eyes slowly opened against their will. Naruto sat up, blinking his eyes in the bright late morning light. He felt something tickle his lower back; he scratched at it, but upon further inspection he realized it was, _'…Hair?'_ He pulled at a strand, but instead of feeling it in his lower back, as he had expected, he felt a brief shot of mild pain coming from his head._ 'Wha…?_' Naruto held a long strand of blonde hair in front of his face. 'Why is it…so long?' It took a few seconds for his still half asleep mind to catch up with reality.

After sitting there a moment, he suddenly bolted out of bed and ran toward the bathroom, ignoring the spinning dizziness he felt from standing so abruptly. He almost tripped on the legs of his pajama pants that he swore weren't that long last night. He also noticed that his shirt and pants felt a little bit bigger in other areas as well, and that the fabric pinched in others. He finally reached the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. What he saw was beyond shocking. In the mirror, it was indeed himself, but it wasn't _exactly_ the face he was used to. Naruto's normally short, spiked, blond hair, now reached almost down to his waist. He stepped back a bit so he could see more of his figure. Now if you asked Naruto, this was NOT his figure. Not only had his hair grown, but so had his chest—to a size 30-C to be exact. As he backed up more he saw that his pants were draw taught across his hips where they'd spread. He continued to back up until he hit the wall. He slid to the floor and thought about why he could possibly look the way he did. When the tears threatened to fall, something that hadn't been so quick to occur in the past, he stood up again and went over to look at his face.

'Well, at least my face looks…kinda the same…' True, his face did look the same, for the most part. His features had gotten softer and…wait…where did his whiskers go? Naruto rubbed his now soft, smooth, flawless cheek, 'No whiskers….why?' His eyes were bigger and wet with tears he refused to let fall, and his lips were plumper and pink. He chuckled to himself as he admired himself in the mirror. "I'm pretty hot." He said through unexplained sniffles. But before he could finally get the hand at this 'flaunting' business, there was the sound of labored breathing coming from where he thought was behind him, pulling him out of his self-exploration.

Naruto spun around, his long blonde hair swirling about him. He saw no one.

…_Naruto, I'm right here…help…me…_

Naruto turned back towards the mirror. He saw a faint shadow of the Kyuubi in the mirror. It had a pained look on its face. "Kyuubi!" Naruto reached a hand towards his demon.

_Naruto, you must find that man. To get me back, you must find him and KILL HIM!!_

"WHO? KYUUBI ANSWER ME!" Kyuubi gurgled something indistinguishable. Naruto banged on the mirror's frame, "Dammit, Kyuubi! KYUUBI!" And as quickly as the fox appeared, it vanished.

"SHIT!" Naruto collapsed on the floor. There were still a lot of things unanswered. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why this man had taken the demon away from him. Well, actually that was obvious: the man wanted power. But _how_ he had done it was a mystery. The thoughts swirled around like oil in water: together in the same place, but not mixing together to form a conclusion. But somehow Naruto managed to pull a hypothesis out of the inky muddle in his head. 'Maybe I just transformed in my sleep. It's happened before.' But when he tried to mold chakra to change back, he couldn't.

Naruto gave a frustrated cry; he made all the proper hand signs and tried again. "What the _hell!? _What _else_ is gonna go wrong!?" His face deepened into a scowl as he tied time and time again. "Dammit!" He picked up an innocently by standing vase and was about to chuck it at an offending wall when there was a knock at the door. The vase nearly slipped from his hands, but he caught it; it wouldn't have been a satisfying crash had it simply slipped from his fingers.

"Who could that be?" Naruto set the vase down and grabbed his robe, tying it tightly about him as an irritated knock sounded for the second time. _'Yes, yes, I'm coming...'_ He walked over to the door and reached for the knob, but stopped—suddenly gripped by nervousness. The third angry knock sounded and he winced. Gathering up his nerve, he cracked the door open slightly, placing his left hand on the frame, and hid the right half of his body and face behind the door "H-Hello?" Naruto asked in a timid voice, his eyes clamped shut. He was afraid that whoever was on the other side of the door might recognize him.

"I didn't know Naruto had company. Dobe could at least get the door..." Naruto's eyes flew open to meet dark emotionless ones. "Who are you? As far as I know, Naruto doesn't have any relatives." Naruto opened the door a little farther, revealing his whole face.

"Sasuke?" He frowned and put his right hand on his hipwhat are you doing here?"

"I'm…how'd you know my name? I've never met you before…unless I've just forgotten about you. Were we in the same class?" Naruto was hurt and thankful at the words at the same time. He didn't want Sasuke to know it was his number one rival and (though neither would admit it aloud) best friend standing at the door with long hair, breasts, and bodacious thighs. But damn, he'd forgotten how much of an asshole the guy could be as he tried not to scratch the guys face off. He didn't realize that he'd been frowning at Sasuke until Sasuke sighed huffily and turned to walk away with a 'whatever' to go search elsewhere.

Naruto stepped out from behind the door and into the hallway, "Ah, um...Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned back around. _'Interesting,'_ he thought, _'first girl to ever call me just by name.'_ He looked at her, his expression unchanging, but the look of annoyance was gone, or lessened anyway. Naruto straightened up and readjusted his bathrobe.

"Well?" He asked when the girl stood in silence for a moment too long.

"Well, I know you name cause..." His mind was running as fast as a rust machine could, until a gear slipped and everything squeaked and spluttered to a stop, but not without crapping out a poor excuse for the mystery girl knowing Sasuke's name. "Because...Because Naruto came by yesterday, and asked me to watch his place for him...and he uhh...he uh...he wanted me to uhh…he left a message for you, and he told me what you looked like and everything..." Naruto looked at the dirty carpet as the words left his mouth. A terrible lie that Sasuke probably wouldn't fall for—it'd take a miracle for him to believe what Naruto had said.

"Well…what is it?" Sasuke crossed his arms, but he wasn't _quite_ annoyed. He congratulated the girl internally; it was rare for him to come across a girl that didn't _completely_ piss him off.

Naruto just stared into his eyes, trying to think of something to say while the little workers inside his head tried to find that missing gear; the bugger was hidden well. He started inching back towards the door. He was plagued with an unusual uneasiness around Sasuke. _'Had he always looked that cold? Surely not...'_

"He uhh wanted me to tell you that he uhh left the uh...the village to..."

"What?! Damn…"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from the mysterious splotch on the carpet, only to, once again, get caught in those deep onyx eyes. The lids of his eyes lowered slightly, almost as if here were about to cry; his big pink lips parted in a 'pue' shape. His vulnerable, almost hurt, expression would make any man swoon. Sasuke started to shift on his feet. The way the girl was looking at him made him uncomfortable; girls only ever looked at him with lovesick smiles and yearning glances. "Why'd he leave?" He asked, breaking the not totally awkward silence.

"To uhh go through some intense training so he could get…stronger…"

Sasuke sighed, "That...usuratonkachi...!" He turned and was about to go running down the hall, but he felt a cool hand wrap around his wrist. "He also said not to go chasing after him!" Naruto added desperately, closing his eyes and directing his face downwards. It was too early for things to unravel.

"But he's…" Sasuke tried to pull his hand out of the grip, _'Damn, this girl is stronger than I thought.'_ Sasuke's expression softened, "...you—" Sasuke leaned in a bit closer and examined the girl's face. "Are you...related to Naruto?"

Naruto blushed, "Ah, uh...no..." _'I AM Naruto.'_

A moment passed before Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto let go of his wrist, "Uh, what's your name? And uhh why are you here?"

"I—" Naruto hadn't thought of that, but he really had to get rid of this shyness, it wasn't like him. He stuck out his hand.

"Na..oko, my name's Naoko. I'm, uh, watching Naruto-kun's home until he returns."

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke stuck out his hand. _'Naruto-__**kun**__? Well, if they were in a relationship, Naruto would've bragged about it by now…'_ As they shook hands, the bathrobe fell off of Naruto's shoulder to the point where some of Naruto's newly acquired cleavage was showing. Both of them blushed as Naruto struggled to pull his robe back up.

"Uh…uh, I have to go!" Naruto turned and slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

"Ah, umm...ok." Sasuke stepped outside and mussed his hair, not at all satisfied with how the conversation ended. "Hey, Naoko!" He called through the door.

Naruto peeked out, a cross between a pout and a scowl scrunched up his face. "What?"

"I want to talk to you some more."

"Why?" Naruto started to inch behind the door again and was preparing to close it, but Sasuke stopped it with one of his strong hands.

"Because there's something about you," he leaned closer, "that intrigues me."

Naruto let out an unintelligible gurgle. This was bad. If he hung around Sasuke too long he was sure that he'd be discovered.

"Meet me at the ramen shop tonight at 6:30. Don't be late, I won't wait for you."

Naruto's eye widened and his lips parted into that 'pue' shape again.

"What, ramen not to your taste? I won't pay for any more than that so—"

Naruto sprang out from behind the door and gripped Sasuke be the front of his shirt. Strange, he used to be able to reach Sasuke's collar without reaching up at an odd angle; must've gotten shorter. "Don't tempt me with ramen just to threaten to take it away, I'll bite your head off, bastard."

Sasuke almost smirked as he grabbed the thin wrists and pried the hands off his garment. "So don't be late, idiot."

Naruto tugged his hands free. Grabbing the side of the door and standing with his feet apart and a scowl on his face, "Bring your wallet, asshole!" And with that, Naruto slammed the door in the boy's face.

Sasuke turned on his heels and walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. "What an odd girl." He mumbled. "Interesting."

**Author's Note**

The 'pue' lips are a reference to a season of project runway when they're referring to Allison's expression in the 'Carmen' shoot thing. For those who don't know what that is: it's where your lips are kinda pursed, but they're also slightly parted. Try saying "poo-eh" in the mirror. You might get an idea of what i mean that way.


	2. Chapter 2

I kinda forgot about this story...whoops...well...looks like I've got another story I need to finish. I'm so bad about finishing v.v

Well, I don't keep up with Naruto. I really don't like it, and I haven't cared about it in years. Buuuut a promise is a promise. :D and I will finish this story!

-PD

**Chapter 2 – Now all I Need are Bras**

Naruto slumped to the floor as soon as he was sure Sasuke had been long gone. 'What the hell have I done? There's no way I can make it through tonight without Sasuke figuring it out...Tonight...Shit, this is like a date isn't it! My first date…my first date has to be with Sasuke-teme...' Naruto leaned forward into a crouch and gripped his head, his hair pooling at his feet. "This isn't happening...Gaara has a demon, why the hell isn't he going through all of this..." Naruto's head snapped up. "Gaara! That's right! What if his demon's been stolen too?" Naruto stood up, and ran over to, tripped over to more accurately, the telephone and dialed Gaara's number.

"Hello?" It was Temari.

"Hi, can I speak to Gaara?" Naruto asked nervously. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence until the other voice finally spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"I..Uhh..."

"Well, he's not here anyway."

"Temari I—"

"He's not— How do you know wh—" Temari cut in.

"Listen, Temari... I know what happened. Please give the phone to Gaara."

"Nothing's happened. I told you. He's not home. Now listen, first of all, what the hell's your name?"

"Uhm...well..." Naruto paused for a moment too long and Temari's patience wore through during that lapse of conversation.

"Right. Good bye."

"W-Wait! Uhmm...it's...I'm..Naruto."

"...Ah..."

"Yes, now can I speak to Gaara?"

"W-Well...I suppose..."

Naruto 'hrmm-ed' impatiently as he listened to sounds of shuffling and the bickering voices of two stubborn, headstrong women. Soon he heard the phone being shoved into a pair of hands, dropped, and then picked up again.

"Hello?" Said a semi-cautious voice.

"Gaara?"

"…no"

"Gaara, I know it's you."

"I'm not him. Does Gaara sound like a girl to you? Or are you just stupid? Who is this?"

"God Gaara, you're even more defensive as a girl. It's me, Naruto."

More silence. "Oh. Well, Kankuro has been making fun of me since sun-up, and Temari's been trying to get me out of the house to go clothes shopping. Can you believe her? I mean like…" Gaara stopped abruptly as soon as he realized what he was saying and how much of an idiot he must have sounded like.

Naruto laughed.

"How long have you been like that? You're acting like a girl."

"A couple days. But it's not like you won't start doing it either."

Naruto was silent; thinking about that 'date' he'd agreed to earlier.

"Hmmm? Naruto, have you done something? If your silence is anything to go by..."

"Err…"

"Come ooooon" Gaara whined, "You _HAVE_ to tell me!"

Naruto was about to respond when he heard a 'headdesk' on the other end of the line. But he continued all the same. "Well…how 'bout I come over to Suna and talk to you there, ok? I'm not scheduled for any missions."

"Sure! When can you come?" Gaara sat back on his bed and crossed his legs

"I'll start traveling the day after tomorrow ok?"

"Uhh...ok sure."

"I would try and leave tomorrow, but you know, 'nature calls.'"

"...What?"

Naruto sighed in mock exasperation. "Gaaraaaa~ I have a date! Of course I can't go tomorrow~" Naruto heard Gaara gasp with surprise and let out a shy giggle, immediately feeling disgusted by his mushy, girly reaction to the 'meeting' he was scheduled to have with Sasuke that night. "Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Gaara!"

"Wait! You can't go _now_! I'm dying over here! Naruto? NARU—" Gaara got cut off by the dial tone. "Damn him…"

"You done chatting with your friend, little sis?" Kankuro teased, "I'm waiting to use the phone. Or were you talking to your boyfriend?" Kankuro started laughing so hard he shook. He still couldn't get over Gaara's petite, female form. Hell, Gaara was freaking adorable; in a harsh, temptress sort of way.

"For your information I was talking to Naru-chan…GAH!" This only made Kankuro laugh harder, "So, that dropout got transformed too? HAHAHAHA!"

Gaara just rubbed his temples; "You are soo lucky I don't have my sand controlling abilities right now. When I get them back, you are SO dead!"

Kankuro was unaffected, if anything, his laughter was encouraged by Gaara's whiny threat.

"Hey Gaara…chan!" Temari called, trying out the new nickname for her littlest brother…erm…temporary sister, but decided against using it when she saw the murderous glare he was shooting at her, "You wanna go shopping?" She asked, trying to divert his anger away from the nickname.

"NO!" Gaara's cheeks flushed. This 'attention' from his siblings was wearing on his patience. Plus...the whole damn situation was freaking _embarrassing_.

"Oh, so you're gonna go around looking like a girl in way to baggy boys clothes that'll fall off your hips? C'mon Gaara, that's like saying to the rest of Suna 'someone please pull off my loosely fitting clothes and rape me!' Do you _really_ want that? Plus, people might start to act up when they've learned that their Kazekage has been stripped of all his power."

Gaara rolled his eyes. Temari sounded like an over-protective, over-bearing, neurotic mother hen that didn't want her precious 'baby' going out into the streets at night. But, on the other hand, Gaara couldn't go about in his customary clothes lest he wanted people to assume things he'd rather keep secret. So, for the sake of disguise, he reluctantly agreed.

"SWEET!" And before Gaara could even blink, he was dragged along the streets of Suna and thrown into a dressing room.

**o()o()o**

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. And, though he hated himself for thinking this way, he didn't have a _thing_ to wear. _'Well,' _he thought to himself, _'I might as well go shopping.'_ Naruto quickly left his home, hoping not to be seen by any of his neighbors, in a T-Shirt and some tight Jeans. He thought that since the jeans were kinda tight, they could look slightly more feminine. He didn't look half bad actually, just kind of plain. He tied up his hair into a high, loose ponytail and let several locks hang around his face.

He walked down the street trying to ignore the wolf whistles, stares, and perverted, flirty, catcalls and cheesey pick-up lines. When he felt like he couldn't handle the obnoxiousness of the male species, he walked into the first store he saw and made a beeline towards the clothes racks. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to be in that form for very long, so he wanted stuff that at least looked decent, but wouldn't cost too much. He picked out a few skirts for femininity's sake, some shorts, better fitting jeans, and several cute tops. He paid, and before he left the shop he changed. He had even picked out a nice off the should sweater and tight jeans for his 'special night.' Then he remembered something; something important to _all_ females. 'Bras...crap. I don't want to go into Veronica's Secret.' He knew he had too, but he was still hesitant. The masculine portion of his mind was still in there, and it did NOT want to have to sort through racks and racks of girl's panties until he found something that fit. He would much rather have gotten them out of a girls dresser, but now that he was a girl, supposedly, he wouldn't dream of stealing them.

He stood in front of the door for a while, probably receiving an odd look every now and again from people walking by. _'Just suck it up,'_ he told himself, _'its just underwear...'_ And with that, he took a deep breath, exhaled, and stepped through the door.

"Umm," he asked the store clerk in a hushed voice, "Can you uhh…h-help me?"

The clerk looked up from her catalogue and readjusted her glasses before smiling brightly down at her customer. Naruto instantly liked her, she gave of a friendly glow, one that instantly inspired trust. "Oh hello there young lady. Is this your first time buying bras on your own?"

'_Well, I guess that's true...'_ Naruto nodded shyly.

"Well then, let me help you find something that will fit you comfortably, ok? Oh, how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Natalie."

"I'm...uh..." Naruto had forgotten his alternative name for a second. "I'm Naoko."

The kind store clerk took Naruto into the changing rooms at the back of the store. Naruto slipped off his shirt, and wasn't quite sure what it was that he was supposed to do next, and Natalie could sense his unease, "Would you be uncomfortable if I measured you? We'll be able to figure out your size more easily that way."

Naruto, admittedly, was nervous about a woman seeing him naked, but agreed nonetheless. Figuring it'd be ok since they were both, physically at least, women. "N—No…I don't mind." He unlocked the door and made sure he was standing in a spot where he wouldn't be seen when Natalie would open the door.

"Ok, I'm coming now ok?" Natalie entered and pulled out her tape measure. "Ok, if you'd like, you can turn around and I'll measure you from behind.

Naruto, appreciating Natalie's offer, turned around so his naked back was facing her.

Natalie gave a start and dropped the tape to the floor. There was a slight waver in her voice as she asked a tentative question. "Oh my, Naoko, what...what is this that you have on your back?"

**Author's Note**

Ok, well...umm...people are OOC cause I haven't watched Naruto since like middle school, and even then I didn't really get into it and I've just finished junior year so it's been a while. lol excuses, excuses...

...

I blame this one on Prince Stormyweather (my alter ego)!

+PSW


End file.
